What might happen
by JC HOYT
Summary: What might happen after last episode
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from the use of these characters.  
  
Recap from last episode. Woody rushed into Malden's office but found no one there. He noticed Jordan's lipstick on a glass and figured she was in danger. He rushed to Jordan's apartment and found Max standing over Malden's body.  
  
"Max, put the gun down" Woody calmly instructed. Max turned towards Woody, inadvertently aiming his gun at him. Woody started at the gun then at Max.  
  
"Dad!" Jordan screamed breaking the silence. Max snapped out of his disoriented trance and dropped the gun. Woody sighed in great relief and patted Max affectionately on the back as he passed him to check on Jordan. He rushed to Jordan's side and threw his arms around her.  
  
"Damn it Jordan, you've done some crazy things but this, I mean I thought I might have actually lost you this time"  
  
She pulled back to look at him, she stared at him tenderly. The next thing he knew she was kissing him. He wasn't kissing her back at first; he was too stunned to do anything a t all. Then after a minute he relaxed enough to wrap his arms around her back and kiss her deeply. They were suddenly lost in each other, in the moment.  
  
Woody pulled away when he heard the other Officers coming. He stared at her for a moment not wanting to leave her embrace, worried that she might not let him back into her arms. Then his thoughts returned to the present situation.  
  
"Um, you and your dad are going to have to come to the precinct for questioning"  
  
"Yeah I know" She nodded in understanding.  
  
"It's probably going to take all night, there's going to be trouble," he said frowning.  
  
"Will you wait for me?" she asked tentatively  
  
"It's all I ever do Jordan, wait for you" Woody said sadly.  
  
She suddenly looked very serious and concerned. "I'm sorry I got you involved in all this," she said sympathetically.  
  
"Well I'm just glad it's finally over and that you have the answers you've needed for so long"  
  
"Yeah, there's just one more question I need the answer to" she said avoiding his gaze.  
  
He looked at her quizzically, waiting for an explanation to follow but none came. 


	2. Possibilities

"Dr. Cavanaugh, we need you to come with us" a uniformed Officer interrupted.  
  
Okay, um I'll see you later okay? We'll talk then," she said. Woody couldn't decide whether it was a statement or a question.  
  
Jordan and Max went with the Officers for their questioning and were subjected to hours of questioning. Woody couldn't participate because of his personal involvement but he watched the whole thing from the observation room. D.A. Walcott was observing as well and eyed Woody suspiciously, wondering what his relationship to Jordan actually was and if there was one what could he possibly see in her? That girl was nothing but trouble.  
  
Finally the interrogating detectives and Walcott talked in private for a few minutes before returning to the interrogation room to deliver their decision.  
  
"We've decided not to pursue legal action due to Captain Malden's involvement in the incident so you're both free to go" Walcott solemnly informed them.  
  
Jordan rolled her eyes at her unemotional statement. "Don't sound so disappointed" she said harshly as she brushed passed her and out of the room.  
  
"Don't think this is over Dr. Cavanaugh, I'm not done with you, not even close," Walcott said bitterly to herself.  
  
Woody was waiting out in the hall. "Come on guys, I'll take you both home" he smiled at Jordan and Max. Jordan smiled back; happy the interrogation was finally over. She took Woody's arm in hers and her father's arm in her other as they left Police plaza and stepped out into the pre-dawn twilight.  
  
They drove in almost complete silence, each one thinking about the events of the night in their own quiet contemplation. They got to Max's house and Jordan decided to walk him in. They got to the door and she hugged him.  
  
"Well, it's finally over Dad, no more worries about me obsessing about Mom's murder. Now we both know the truth"  
  
"Yeah Honey, I think it is about time we put all this behind us, no more living in the past," he said looking past her to Woody.  
  
She turned to see what he was looking at  
  
"So you going to go for it?" he asked  
  
She smiled, suddenly understanding. "Dad!" she said embarrassed by his interest.  
  
Come on Jordan, I saw you two earlier. He's a good guy, he deserves a chance and it's about time you gave him one"  
  
She looked down. "Well we'll see what happens, after all this on top of everything else I've put him through, I'm not so sure he'll want a chance"  
  
Max glanced back to Woody who was watching protectively from the car. Max couldn't help but smile; after all he really liked Woody and would be happy to see him with Jordan.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Jordan, I'm pretty sure Woody knows what he's gotten himself in to" Jordan hugged him again before turning to go.  
  
"Good luck sweetheart, I want to hear all about it tomorrow" he called after her.  
  
She stopped and turned back to him with a devious grin. "Really Dad? ALL about it?"  
  
Max wrinkled his nose, thinking how explicit Jordan could be especially when it served to her own amusement.  
  
"Well no, not all about it" he answered red faced. Jordan just laughed and joined Woody in the car.  
  
Jordan was still laughing when she got into the car. "What was all that about?" Woody asked, happy to hear the sound of her laughter.  
  
"Oh nothing Woodrow" she replied casually, not wanting to let on.  
  
"So where to?" Woody asked casually, hoping she would say that she wanted to go back to his place without him having to suggest it.  
  
"Well I guess my place is technically a crime scene," she answered.  
  
"No Jordan, not technically, it IS a crime scene, you can't go back there"  
  
"Hmmm, so where could I go?" she asked teasingly, pretending to puzzle over her options, wanting to make me cave and invite her. She turned her eyes to me slyly waiting for an invitation.  
  
I waited a minute before offering, hoping to make her squirm "Why don't you come back to my place?"  
  
"Why thank you Woodrow, I thought you'd never ask," she said mocking with her faked daintiness.  
  
"I'll make you breakfast, I'm starving," he offered. 


	3. Questions answered

They went back to his apartment and started making breakfast; Woody was mixing pancake batter, turned away from Jordan. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to breach the question he'd been dying to ask since they left her apartment hours ago.  
  
"So what question do you have that hasn't been answered?" he asked trying to sound casual.  
  
He waited for a response but none came, when he turned to see what she was doing he found her standing right in front of him.  
  
"Hi" he grinned. His grin faded when he saw the serious look on her face.  
  
" I need to know if you've had enough of me, after all I've put you through. Do you still want to be with me?" He could see the fear in her eyes and heard her nervousness in her trembling words.  
  
He just stood there, watching her. He was amazed by what he saw. He'd never once seen Jordan so nervous, so unsure of herself, she was always so tough and confident or so it seemed. She shifted nervously and looked down at the ground waiting impatiently for a response.  
  
Woody touched her face gently guiding her eyes up to meet his. He wanted to see her face, her eyes for this conversation that was so long overdue.  
  
Jordan didn't understand the feeling taking over, her chest was tight, she found it difficult to breathe and her stomach was doing somersaults. Why wasn't he answering? What was taking so long? She started to tell him never mind, that she was kidding, and run out, protect herself. Her mind was racing.  
  
Suddenly his voice tore her away from her thoughts. "When we first met, I told you that I was attracted to you because you're complicated and that hasn't changed"  
  
She laughed nervously, wanting to break the seriousness of the moment. "What? Me being complicated or you being attracted to me?"  
  
"Either" he smiled, trying to ease the growing tension between them.  
  
The uncomfortable silence quickly returned.  
  
"Jordan, I care about you very much, probably even too much for my own good." She looked away suddenly wishing all of her issues would go away so that he could trust her.  
  
"Okay, I guess I don't blame you, I wouldn't trust me either" she said quietly, now completely avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I'm not telling you that I don't want to be with you, I do want to be with you, I have for a very long time"  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that there is a very big but coming" she said trying to smile.  
  
He half-smiled back. "But, I need to know that you can do this, that you wont freak out when things start getting close. I've got way too much invested emotionally to be able to handle you walking out on me"  
  
"Well I cant guarantee anything here Woody, I wish I could tell you that everything will work out but I don't know what's going to happen with us, there's no way to know that. He nodded in understanding.  
  
"But I am willing to give it a try, are you?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Woody's classic ear-to-ear grin spread across his face as he answered. "I don't think I really have a choice," he said kissing her. 


End file.
